


Miracle

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miracles can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

Title: Miracle  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Miracles can happen.

Sherlock stretched his hand out and very gently set it on John's shoulder. His friend had gone so quiet, so still. The response wasn't what he'd been expecting, but nothing John ever did was something Sherlock could predict. "John?"

"Just give me a minute, Sherlock." John took a couple of deep breaths. "You're alive." He reached out and touched Sherlock's cheek. "And you actually bought milk. Two miracles in one day." Sherlock’s confused expression made him laugh. "Come on, I'll make a fresh pot of tea and then you can tell me what you've been up to all this time."


End file.
